


A Falling Star

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: Who really saved young Nicole by the river after the Bulshar massacre?





	A Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> There has been some speculation that Waverly could have been the one to save Nicole by the river when she survived the massacre, though I don't necessarily believe this theory as canon, I did wonder what their interaction would have been like.
> 
> This is a little rushed so please excuse any errors. I hope you all like it, please comment.

“RUN” the man said as he gave the young girl a shove toward the forest. She did as she was told and bolted; her Gryffindor backpack bouncing on her shoulders. When she was finally hidden among the trees she looked back to the horror, the once green field covered in blood. She took a step inching out ever so slightly from behind the tree when a branch snapped under her foot, her eyes went wide and she took off running again deeper into the woods.

This young girl was whipped by branch after branch on her arms and legs as she ran passed trudging through the mud until she finally came to a clearing on the river bank. She looked around, huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath as her cheeks flushed red from the chill; the festival grounds were long behind her but she had no clue where to next.

Unfortunately a lot of stuff was left behind at the festival site but even at 11, Nicole was resourceful, she was a girl scout and her best friend Jason would also teach her things he learned in the boy scouts. She took her backpack off her shoulders and unzipped the large pocket, she pulled out her Toronto Raptors hoodie and put it on. She dug further into the backpack and took out her Discman, a pack of gum and a small trail mix snack pack (inventory) laying them on a nearby tree stump. She took a battery out of the Discman and the foil gum wrapper, she found an area with some dry leaves and gathered them into a pile. She was about to light a fire but thought against it, the smoke might attract whatever IT was to her and she should really save it for nighttime anyway—if she was still there at night. She sat down against the tree stump bringing her knees close to her chest and pulling her hoodie over them; she also dug into the trail mix, she needed to keep her strength up in case she had to take off running again.

 

“…9 annnnnnd 10, ready or not…here I come” the little girl shouted as she slowly took steps and looked around. She was dressed in a flowy white dress with a bed sheet around her neck resembling a cape and a headband with a tinsel circle, yes very halo like; everything about her screamed angelic except for her boots; those were always on her feet.

“GOTCHA!” the big man growled as he scooped the little girl up and spun her around. She shrieked at being startled but it quickly turned to giggles.

“Bobo, I’m supposed to find you silly” she said as he put her back down. They were in the woods and Waverly loved to come out here with her imaginary friend to escape whatever turmoil was going on in her house at the moment; today’s special was another fight with Willa. She climbed on a down tree trunk and walked across it holding her arms out for balance, “she was mean to me again. I try to stay out of her way like you told me to but she just gets mad at me all the time” the little one said with sadness in her voice.

“You have to understand, not everyone is good” the man said holding her hand for support.

She got to the end of the log and jumped off. She took the ends of her makeshift cape and started flapping it up and down, “do you think I could fly?” The girl ran and jumped hoping the momentum would give her liftoff. “Willa’s always telling me to climb up on things and that I’d land like a bird.”

“You’re my angel, but you’re still too young to get your wings” he said in a soft voice, “you have to stay safe and protect other people”.

As he said this, he looked out through the trees to the opposite side of the forest and saw what was left of the massacre. About a half dozen black official vehicles now descended upon that same open field. Bobo didn’t spook easily but he did now knowing he wasn’t safe and neither was this little girl he swore to protect. 

“Look” Waverly pointed toward the river at the figure of another young girl sitting on a tree stump, “we have to help her”.  
Bobo knelt down in front of the girl, “you’re right you should help her but remember she can’t see me so you’ll be alone, okay?”  
“Okay” she said as she gave a nod and a hug to Bobo. He went around a tree out of site as Waverly walked forward.

 

The rustling of the leaves startled Nicole, “who’s there?” she said.

“Hi” Waverly showed herself, “are you okay? Are you alone?”

“I uh, yes I got lost” she said to this little girl who couldn’t have been more than six.

“You can come with me, I can take you to the sheriff’s department. Mama always said if I ever got lost to find Sheriff Tipton” she said pointedly, very wise beyond her years.

Nicole slung her backpack over her shoulders and tentatively walked up to Waverly, “I guess. Are you lost too?”

“No, I always play around these woods” she said as they started walking the trail. “I would show you the secret fort I built with my friend but my sister Willa found it and knocked it down”.

“That wasn’t very nice of her” Nicole commented.

Waverly shrugged, “I’m used to it, and besides my other sister is much nicer” she says with a smile.

Nicole smiles back, “well that’s good, I don’t have a sister or a brother, I’m an only child”.

“Like Harry” Waverly said to a confused Nicole.

“Is that your friend’s name?” Nicole asked.

“No, Potter” the little girl replied knowingly pointing at the backpack, “I’m a Ravenclaw. My Uncle Curtis says I’m ‘too smart for my own good’, whatever that means”.

“Oh, right” Nicole laughed to herself as they walked out of the woods to the road.

“The sheriff’s department is that building there” Waverly pointed, “I best be getting home before Da…I should just get home” she said as she started skipping off in the opposite direction.

“Wait” Nicole said stopping Waverly momentarily, “Who are you?”

“I’m Angel” she said as she continued on her way.

 

Nicole walked into the Sheriff’s department and looked around, she walked down the hallway until she found the office and saw two officers behind the desk were staring at the TV. Nicole walked up to the desk and peered over to see what the officers were watching; according to the scroll at the bottom of the screen it was live footage from the Ghost River Clearing where the festival was held but at the moment it was engulfed in flames.

“Sources say festival goers and campers careless to extinguish their campfires and the particularly dry brush in the surrounding areas caused the fire to burn hard and fast” the reporter announced from the TV.

“No…that’s not” Nicole said getting the attention of the desk officer.

“Can I help you dear?” the deputy asked as she walked out in front of the desk to meet Nicole.

“I was there…it wasn’t. I think…I lost my family” Nicole got out with a shaky voice.

“Are you saying you were at the festival?” the deputy asked and Nicole nodded. “And you escaped?” Nicole nodded again. “Do you think your family made it out too?” this time Nicole shook her head no.

“I think I’m the only survivor” She said barely above a whisper as the first tear of this whole ordeal finally escaped her eyes.  
“Okay, we’ll get you in to talk to the Sheriff in a minute” the deputy put a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and led her to a bench, “it’ll be okay, it’s all gonna be alright” the deputy reassured her.

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the Jamie Walters song "How Do You Talk To An Angel", from a show called The Heights. If the Waverly is an angel theory is to be believed this song makes perfect sense.
> 
> Nicole said she was 'just a kid' when the Bulshar massacre happened but that could be anything from 6-16, but then I thought about what age a 'kid' would go to a music festival and I settled on making Nicole 11 which in turn made Waverly 6. If you want to know more about my thinking behind this story, ask me a question in the comments and I'll be sure to answer.  
> Please review, I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
